Camp-What-Blood?
by GhostHunter721
Summary: While supposed to be on a school trip to America, James, Louis and Fred all leave the group and venture up a hill to find a mysterious camp. They know they shouldn't, but they still decide against their better judgment and examine it. *One-Shot!*


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Camp-What-Blood?**

James pulled out three brooms that his mother made him pack in his rucksack, using an extension charm, of course. He threw two of the brooms to Louis and Fred, his best friends and cousins, then they all flew up to the large tree. The three teenagers hovered about the tree looking down at a large dragon.

"What kind of Dragon do you reckon that is?" James asked his partners-in-crimes.

"I don't know, James. I don't think I have seen that one before. Louis?" Fred said turning around to face Louis.

"Nope, Uncle Charlie probably doesn't even know what kind of dragon that is." Louis answered.

The other two boys shrugged, then James ducked down on his broom. "I think the group is up ahead, lets go." They nodded and flew down to the ground. There indeed were people down there, but not anyone they knew.

"Wicked, where are we?" Fred asked, sliding off his broom and hiding behind a rather large cabin.

Louis jumped off his broom and peaked around the building. "In America." Louis smirked, gaining him two blows in the back of the head from his cousins.

"Not what I meant Louis." Fred said.

"Well, why are we just wondering? Why not just go out and introduce ourselves." James said hovering above the building and landing on the roof. "Coming or not?" He called back down.

Louis opened his mouth but Fred threw the broom at Louis and he jumped on one himself. "Coming." Fred called up to James.

"Why can't we just go back and find the rest of the class?" Louis, being the sensible one, asked.

"Where is the fun in that? Come on." Fred said speeding up to the roof as well. Sighing in defeat, Louis followed in suit.

The three of the boys perched themselves on the roof of the cabin as one kid looked up and ran the other way.

* * *

Today was one of the few days that I was staying in mu cabin. Annabeth made me because everyone (or at least one person per cabin) was supposed to come around for a meeting about this new Great-Prophecy that Rachel predicted.

So here I was, as I was about to walk out I heard something on top of the cabin, it sounded like footsteps. As no one can get up on top of cabins, I was curious.

I shadow-traveled up onto my roof and hid. Hidden from the kids. Well not exactly kids, they looked a few years older then me. About fourteen or fifteen.

"Happy? We were up here, now it's time to go James." They had a British accent, and they didn't even seem to notice me.

"Why Louis? We should go looking around. Right Fred?" James sighed.

"Yeah Louis, lets go look around."

"What if they are Muggles? What if they aren't used to seeing magic? Then we are in trouble."

"So? We have been in trouble before?" Fred shrugged, and James nodded. "We are already in trouble for leaving the group. Why not just keep up the fun."

Louis frowned but it looked like he was used to being outvoted. Fred waved a stick and he disappeared. That's when I stepped out.

"Who are you?" I asked, the two boys that I could see both pulled out sticks as well. And Fred came visible again.

* * *

The three boys were not thinking that anyone could have been on the roof, especially as they didn't hear anyone.

The boy was scary, even if just a bit. He was dressed in all black, and he seemed to be able to blend in with the shadow, like the shadow was actually a part of him.

"Well, who are you?" The kids asked again.

James opened his mouth to answer but Louis stood on his foot. "The question that is standing is who are you?"

"Nico. Now talk, who are you?" The boy, Nico, answered with a death glare. The three teens would have been nervous from that glare if they hadn't gotten that there whole life from there mothers, aunts, and Grandmum Molly.

"Louis. That's Fred, that's James." Louis answered pointing at his cousins. His father may not have told him what for, but he would always tell him to be careful who he revealed his full name to, especially now that no adults whatsoever are around.

"Okay, how did you get here? Up on my cabins roof."

"_That_ will stay quiet." Louis told Nico.

"Where exactly is up here?" James asked, still looking around.

Fred jabbed Louis and Louis looked down to see and saw a centaur galloping over to them. James pulled the two other boys down, expecting the arrows that they usually have at Hogwarts. But nothing came. Instead Nico grabbed the back of the three boys' shirts, but before he was able to pull them up James, being the first to react, yelled Stuptify and Nico was thrown away from them.

"You can say 'I told you so' once we get out of here." James told Louis as he gave them the brooms. The three boys started to fly away, but once they were right by the tree, then the dragon was awakened.

"I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Louis yelled, then taking charge, he swerved and flew back towards the cabin. Too many things happened that any of the boys could figure out. Just the next thing they knew, they were off the brooms having a wand fight with other wizards and witches.

They weren't doing spells that the trio had ever heard before. So they were easily overrun. Plus, to add to that, they were five to one ratio to the odd Witchs and Wizards. After that, they were stunned and it went black.

When they woke up they were in a building, in three chairs. Louis glared at Fred and James clearly saying 'this-is-your-fault'. Then once the centaur came back around he glared at them again, this time 'don't-say-anything'.

"Children of Hecate?" Weird, it sounded like the centaur, but now it was a man in a wheelchair, his lower half covered by a blanket.

"Sorry, but children of who?" Louis asked.

"Then I will take that as a no. Who are you, then?"

"I am Louis. The red head is Fred. The one over there with black hair is James. May I ask you a question?" The man-centaur nodded. "Why don't you have arrows? And are trying to attack us?"

James nodded, "Yeah, we have almost been killed by centaurs before!"

"Shut up, James!" Louis glared once again; James closed his mouth, not even trying to fight it, Louis was better with talking them out of trouble.

"Centaurs are friendly. At least we are here in America."

"In Britain, they aren't."

"Well, we are different." He said. "May I ask _what _you are, as you know of centaurs?."

"Well, _that_ just sounds like you are implying that we aren't human!" Fred yelled, jumping up.

"Fred, sit." Louis glared, once Fred did then Louis continued. "Although Fred does have a good point. We are human, but aren't you as well? You are _part _human."

The centaur nodded, "But that is not what I meant. As you seem not to be children of the Greek Gods. And yet you use wands and fly brooms."

"We are wizards. Although, I thought we had just met some wizards and witches back there." Louis said.

The centaur shook his head, "No, those where children of Hecate. Some do consider themselves wizards, but not all of them."

Louis was confused, but didn't push the subject. Instead he said, "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"Chiron. And I feel we know each other, even just a bit. May I get your last names?"

Louis thought for a second, then nodded. "Weasley." Louis said, he took off the silencing spells that he put on his cousins.

"Weasley." Fred said.

"Potter." James added.

"Are the two of the Weasleys related?" Chiron asked.

"We all are, cousins." Fred said.

"And how did you come to find this place? This is only supposed to be seen by Demigods."

"Demigods?" Louis asked.

"One human parent, one god parents." Chiron said.

"So like a half-blood?" James asked.

"Yes, actually that's what this place is called. Camp Half-blood."

"Perhaps that's how we can see it. We are all half blooded." Fred said.

"That's different thought Fred. We are half-blood _wizards_. They are half-blood _humans_. Back to your original questions, we were on a field trip for our boarding school we go to. We were supposed to stay with the group, but we thought it would be nice to explore the things that our teacher wouldn't show us. We walked away from the group, and flew up the hill." Louis explained.

Chiron was about to say something, but at the moment that he did a blond girl ran in, looking frantic. She did not even give the trio a second look.

"Percy is gone!" She yelled.

Chiron, forgetting about the trio as well, looked shocked. "Have you checked everywhere Percy could have been, Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yes Chiron. His cabin, the forest, Grover asked some of the sea animals and none of them reported him going underwater. None of the cabins have him hiding in them. I have searched everywhere! He just vanished!"

Chiron then wheeled out of the room, leaving the three boys. The moment the door shut, then each of the boys pockets heated up.

They pulled out a mirror that Harry had giving each of the kids in case anything happened.

"Where are you three?" Harry Potter's voice echoed through each mirror. "I have just been informed that you disappeared from the group, while I was on a mission as well! Louis, your mother is going metal! She keeps screaming in French and your father has no idea what she is saying. Fred your mother keeps yelling at your father because she things it's a prank that he told you to pull. And James, don't get me started on your mother. When you get home you will get worse then a Howler." Harry yelled.

"DAD!" James yelled, trying to get his attention.

"What James?"

"We don't know where we are! Some mental centaur just said that we were at a place called Camp Half-Blood. For Demigods, which are some weird mix of gods and humans. Now some girl, I believe they called her Annabeth, just said that some kid was captured."

"Some kid was captured? Then get out of there! Fly out! Use your wands! You know that I don't agree to this, but use underage magic. Before they pin you three to his disappearance!"

The three boys nodded quickly and grabbed there brooms.

* * *

"-captured! Then get out of there! Fly out! Use your wands! You know that I don't agree to this, but use underage magic. Before they pin you three to his disappearance!" Thalia heard that part of the conversation. She was just sent in to let them go, but now that she heard that she couldn't let them go. With her time of being in the Hunters she had learned to not trust guys, and she really didn't trust these boys. But as she ran into the room then the boys aimed there sticks at her and all yelled something together and everything went black.

* * *

"She was cute." Fred said as he ran past her, James having just stunned her.

"No time! We need to get out of here!" Louis yelled and the three of them jumped onto a broom and flew out of the building. This time no one was stopping them from leaving. They were able to fly up and away from the camp.

"Bye!" Fred and James yelled. Louis glared at the two boys and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

But it was too late, arrows were being thrown at them with amazing aim. "LEFT!" James yelled. They avoided the first batch of arrows that hit some unlucky birds. "SPLIT!" Fred yelled. Fred flew up and right, James up and left, Louis high up and straight ahead. Once they knew that they were out of sight of the camp, they joined back together, where Louis hit both of his cousins as the slowed down the broom and descended.

"What was that for?" Both of the boys asked.

"For pointing out the fact that we were flying away!" Louis yelled.

They were able to spot the big purple bus that they were using a field trip. So they all landed on top of the bus. The whole thing forgotten.

"I have heard people missed me!" James smirked from the top of the bus. Fred jumped next to James. "Me as well!" There was a sigh from the fan girls of James and Fred. The two boys jumped down from the bus. Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed the two boys brooms and went onto his broom and hovered down.

Victoire attacked Louis. She started to yell at him in French, and he turned about two inches tall and quietly answered back in French. The fan girls of James and Fred were attacking them with questions of what they were doing. Then James' girlfriend pushed everyone away from him and hugged him and gave him a big and obvious kiss.

* * *

A/N: Once again, just another random story that has been sitting on my computer for at least two years. This story is also my very first crossover that I ever attempted. So, I hope that you enjoyed! Review and favorite if you would like! :)


End file.
